User talk:Victory93
Hi Victory93 -- we are excited to have TUGS Fanon as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ZEM here... Hey there, I decided to check things out here. I don't write much fan fiction, but when I do it is usually TUGS fan fiction. So, I should be able to post some sometime. I am writing a Thomas/Tugs cross over for my forum, so I might post it here too. ZEM talk to me! 00:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page Would it be OK if I re-designed the front page sometime, to make it more like the TUGS wiki? ZEM talk to me! 17:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Also... Since this is a fanon wiki, could I create a page about my forum and its fan fiction section? I could also post an announcement on my forum advertising this wiki, because I'm trying to get more things happening on my forum and the TUGS wiki/fanon wiki. ZEM talk to me! 21:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :OK, but will I be able to post Gordon and Top Hat when it is done? Surely it qualifies to be posted here. ZEM talk to me! 23:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. Maybe this summer I'll write some more TUGS fan fics. ZEM talk to me! 04:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I put the new template you asked for on the main page. I hope to redesign the main page soon, so that it all matches with the TUGS and Thomas wikis. ZEM talk to me! 17:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::I've worked a bit on the main page. With some more content, this wiki will look great! What do you think of the main page? It isn't exactly what I started to do, but it might even be better! ZEM talk to me! 06:04, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Need Help I'll try to help out with the categories in the next few days, but I can't help with page protection, as I do not have the powers. I you still want my help with the page protection I can give you the instructions on how to give people the appropriate powers, just let me know. ZEM talk to me! 13:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I forgot to ask... What exactly do you want done with the categories? ZEM talk to me! 23:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Candidates for deletion Hey Victory93, I don't have time to work here anymore. I have marked several pages for deletion in this category: Candidates for deletion. I would like my user page and other pages deleted, per author request. Thanks. ZEM talk to me! 03:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I knew that, but thanks anyway. :) I just rather not keep my user page/talk page on wikis I won't visit for a long time. BTW, I'm "maddogmuttz" on YouTube, if you ever want to look me up there. ZEM talk to me! 04:35, 12 July 2009 (UTC) featured article I've noticed, Victory93, that Zar has been the featured article ever since TUGS Fanon was created. I think you should start alternating articles for a while. What do you think? --TenCents 22:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC)TenCents In response to your message on my discussion page, i don't exactly know how to change the article. How do you? --TenCents 21:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC)TenCents Group Collaboration Victory93, ever since I left the story U-Boat unfinished, I've thought of something: why don't you do something called a Group Collaboration? A couple of users could contribute to a story every once in a while until it is complete. --TenCents 13:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :The new page is up: it is called Sinking. Could you contribute a bit to the story? --TenCents 00:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, could you leave a notice on the main page about it? --TenCents 00:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::The Sinking page is done! You can read it here. --TenCents 21:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Victory93, I just want to thank you for letting me create the Sinking page. I can't believe how long it has become! --TenCents 23:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --RailTUg 18:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC)I am doing a new group collaboration called criminal it should be up soon. Hello I'm Nevillefan17. I'm not a huge contributor but I do my best. I liked the Collaboration page. Kinda funny because I joined only a few days before Sinking was started. I would like some...er...advise I REALLY like TUGSFANON but I would like to make a TTTEFANON (Thomas The Tank Engine) and THEODORETUGBOATFANON. I have no idea how to start or how to inform people about it. Could you help? (Nevillefan17 03:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) More Group Hey, Victory93. Nevillefan17 has started a new Group Collaboration page. It is called A Holiday at Bigg City Port. Could you contribute, as well? --TenCents 22:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :There have been a lot of users trying to start a group collaboration page without getting confirmation from the other users. Could you start a second official group collaboration page and notify some users about it? --TenCents 23:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Deleting It has come to my attention an unregistered contributor has been creating pages about characters from the original series, and not original ones, and is also making wrong credits for the American version of the show (not related). How do you delete a page? --TenCents 22:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Abuse the power? --TenCents 22:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::The thing is, should we have TV series characters on a fanon? And does being an Admin mean I get emails all of the time? --TenCents 22:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::All right, I could become an admin. --TenCents 03:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Activity There hasn't really been a lot of activity going on in the fanon since I last edited Gambler. I noticed you haven't created a lot of pages. Could you? --TenCents 22:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Pics How do you upload a picture on the fanon? I have a picture of an ocean liner sinking and I wondered if I could ad it to Sinking. Oh, and don't mind the Rankin Fraggle signature. It's me, TenCents. --Rankin Fraggle (talk) 15:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Arson Hi, Victory93. This is TenCents, or "Rankin". I have started a new group collaboration page, called Arson. Could you contribute to it? --Rankin (talk) 15:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Are you the only one who is allowed to edit the front page's latest news section? --Rankin (talk) 13:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hugh's prototype RailTUg 12:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC)I've found a good prototype for your Hugh character. Admin? RailTUg 13:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Could I be an admin? I've done a lot of contributions in the last month (I've done virtually all of them in fact). I really want to help clean up as well as promote this wikia. RailTUg 13:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm doing what could become a group project. It's called Gold Bands, and it features my new Gold Band Fleet I wrote about. Anyone can contribute, as long as they contact me before editing, and read both the Gold Band Fleet roster page, as well as the story. RailTUg 20:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I might be starting Gold Bands this week, I just need to get some ideas. PM me if you want to help edit it. Zar Prototype RailTUg 20:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I found a real tug that could be the prototype for Zar: You said in your article that he was similar to Top Hat, and this tug was a sister of Top Hat's prototype, New York Central Tug No. 13. Pm me with your response. Can I? Can I become an admin on this wiki?I've been most of the life on this wiki for months(I just recently registered,but I did work on the wiki as an unregistered contributor).I asked TenCents,but he told me to ask you.I am also thinking about a new group collaboration called "Hurricane".Answer me with your response! (-Trainferry88 22:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC))﻿ ﻿ Group Collab I was thinking about creating a new group collaboration called Hurricane,and I already brought up to TenCents the idea of Cunard.Tell me what you think! -Trainferry88 01:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) All Aboard!﻿